


Semi-Public

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AsaNoya - Freeform, Begging, Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hinata is kind of jealous, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama is interviewed, Kind of Famous!Kags, M/M, Oh yeah and they're married, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Smut, Sweet, Sweet Talk, Teasing, Top!Kageyama, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, a lot of dirty talk, bottom!Hinata, brief mentions of: daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are happily married and go out for drinks to reunite with their old team. However, things get heated quickly.OR Hinata basically gives Kageyama a hand job in public and it concludes in Kags fucking his husband afterward.





	Semi-Public

"Kageyama!"

"Hinata!"

Technically Hinata doesn't go by that name anymore. It's not a tradition in Japan to take your partner's last name or anything, but Hinata couldn't help himself. He loves the idea of being called Kageyama Shouyou. But Tobio didn't want people to get confused, so Tobio kept his last name and now Shouyou is known as Kageyama-Hinata Shouyou.

"Sugawara! Daichi!" Shouyou exclaims excitedly. It's been a while since he'd last seen them. In fact, he hadn't seen any of his old teammates since their wedding day, a day Shouyou would never forget. He ran towards his friends when he and Tobio stepped into the semi-bar, throwing himself at the pair. The other two smiled and laughed as if they'd been reunited with their long lost son.

"It's good to see you again, Hinata," Suga says and he's ruffling Hinata's hair a bit. 

"It's good to see you, too, Senpai!"

"Kageyama," Daichi says and he's staring up at the taller man with tears in his eyes. "You've gotten a lot taller since I've seen you last."

"Alright, dad, no need to get emotional," Kageyama jokes, and it's unusual for Suga and Daichi to see him making jokes. They both mentally figure it's because being around Hinata so long has changed his heart a little. In fact, the raven-haired man is actually smiling at seeing the two of them, a genuine smile, and now they both really know it's because of Hinata.

Daichi embraces his old teammate, patting him roughly on the back. They're the only four there.

"We're waiting on the others to arrive," Sugawara explains, "Asahi and Noya are stuck in traffic at the moment and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are just late as usual."

"They were late to our wedding, too," Shouyou comments, grinning a little at the fond memory, "because Tsukishima didn't want to get up."

"Oh, man, Yamaguchi was so pissed," recalls Daichi and the four of them share a laugh.

"Tanaka was going to bring his new girlfriend but he said that he wanted it to be just like old times," Daichi says. "And Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita are all on their way, too. Maybe we are all just a little early."

"Probably," Shouyou laughed, "But it's okay, I like the idea of catching up with our captain and vice-captain alone."

Suga and Daichi blush. "Well, do you guys want to join us over at our table, then?"

It's a long rectangular table with chairs on one end and a long booth on the other. Suga and Daichi squeeze onto one end of the booth and Kageyama and Hinata sit opposite them with Kageyama on the end of the table. The four of them chat for a while about nothing in particular. Hinata and Suga talked a little on the phone after the wedding about Tobio and Shouyou's honeymoon, but he hadn't actually seen him in person since the wedding, and that was a little more than a year ago. So Sugawara and Shouyou are talking about the honeymoon with a lot of excitement and energy while Daichi and Kageyama sit back and listen to their husband's speak, occasionally sharing a small grin that they both know means "our husband's are super cute."

"And then," Shouyou rapidly exclaims, "We went parasailing! It was the best thing ever! We were up really high above the ocean and the breeze felt so nice! Right, Tobio?" Hinata snapped his head to look at his taller husband and the man nodded. Hinata turned away and continued talking to Suga, who was extremely interested.

"I think that was the best part of our honeymoon besides snorkeling. It was a little scary when we went to snorkel, though. We saw a few turtles and at times they'd come up for air and get really close! It was pretty, but also kind of scary having them be so close to us. And we got to pet some manta rays! Have you ever touched a manta ray, Suga? They're really soft!"

"Koushi and I went to a really nice spa at one point," Daichi commented, finally entering the conversation, "You should've seen him, he didn't want to leave!"

Sugawara blushed. "The hot springs were nice."

"Oh, I've never been to a hot spring," Kageyama pondered, "I wonder if I could take a vacation to one some time."

"With your busy schedule?" Shouyou scoffed, "Probably not."

And he's right. Kageyama was nearly always somewhere that wasn't home. The reason it took the entire team so long to reunite was because of Kageyama.

The man was the official setter of the national volleyball team of Japan. He was constantly everywhere, whether it be for matches or for practice. He often didn't have many days off, but today was one of the few days where he could relax. Hinata would be lying if he said he wasn't envious of his husband.

Of course he was proud to be married to the setter, but he was often rather jealous of him, too. Sure, Shouyou still played the sport-- they all did-- but Hinata knew he'd never be good enough to make a national team. There was a men's volleyball team in the town they lived in and since he was a part of that team, Shouyou often played with them. It might've been cocky to say so, but he was definitely the best player on their team and everybody knew it. But Hinata was satisfied just playing volleyball in general.

But he knew deep inside that volleyball was never more fun than when he played with Tobio. But the setter rarely played with him anymore because of his current status. It was a touchy subject for him, but there were times when Hinata completely forgot that his husband was a celebrity now. That didn't mean that there were constantly people bombarding him for autographs and pictures, but there were some times when fans would recognize Kageyama and he'd have to take pictures with strangers. Tobio didn't like it at all. He appreciated his fans, but he was completely in it for the pleasure of the sport. He didn't like being a celebrity and never acknowledged himself as such.

There was one time in particular that Hinata could remember the two of them walking around the mall hand-in-hand on one of the day's Kageyama wasn't doing anything and someone recognized him. It would've been fine if it was just one person, but several other people heard about who the tall setter was and then suddenly it was as though everyone in the mall wanted to get pictures with him, wanted his autograph, wanted to touch a famous person. Shouyou was extremely not fond of the idea of strangers touching his husband.

After that, Hinata was in a very sour mood of having to wait a full hour of his husband talking to fans. Kageyama knew it, too, because he finally broke away from the crowd and bounded over to where his husband was sitting on the bench and trying to seem like he was totally fine. But Kageyama knew he wasn't fine at all and that he was very angry at the setter.

So the next week when Kageyama was having his first interview, he made sure to tell the world all about a very big factor in his personal life.

"A lot of people want to know more about you personally," the interviewer had asked him that day. Hinata was watching the live interview from their home. He was making meat buns and watching the TV through the opening between the kitchen and their living room. He snorted at the way his husband looked, all primped up. "A lot of your female fans especially want to know if you're available."

"Available how?" Kageyama said and Hinata snickered at how clueless his husband was. Even though he was trying to hide it, Hinata could plainly see how nervous the man was.

"They want to know if you're single."

"Oh," Tobio said, and then he was smiling. "No, I'm not."

"Oh? You have a girlfriend?"

"No, not a girlfriend."

"Oh my," the interviewer said, "Are you married?"

"Yes, I am. I am married."

"Oh, a wife."

"No," Tobio had corrected firmly, "My husband."

The interviewer blinked, a little shocked. Hinata was blushing as he rolled out some dough. "My next question was actually going to be about your sexuality, if it's not too personal--"

"I'm bisexual. But like I said, I'm married to a man."

"Wow. That's nice," the interviewer had said and then asked, "Have you been married long?"

"No," Tobio said, "Only a few months. But they've been the best months of my life." Hinata paused, face red. "His name is Shouyou. He's everything to me." Tobio looked at the camera then and said, "Honey, if you're watching this then I love you very much and I miss you more than anything."

Hinata heard a lot of 'aw's coming from the TV, but Hinata only had eyes for the man that was on screen, smiling. 

After that, Hinata had no problem with fans wanting pictures with his husband.

A little while later and the rest of the team arrived. Hinata and Kageyama greeted them all with wide smiles. They each ordered a round of drinks and they began drinking.

"Oh, come on," Tanaka said, "I wasn't that bad!"

"You drank all of our booze and then passed out on the dance floor!" Kageyama snickered, "It was a highlight of our wedding, I'd say."

Shouyou laughed loudly at that and Kageyama's heart swelled. He looked up and saw Daichi and Asahi talking casually with Noya on the other side of him. He was next to Tanaka and listening in to what he and Kageyama were talking about. Ennoshita was next to him and across from the were Kinoshita and Narita. Shouyou was sitting beside Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who looked bored as he rubbed circles in the freckled-man's back. Any of them could honestly say it was a little strange for the taller man to be so affectionate in public.

Hinata and Yamaguchi were currently silently giggling to each other. From their appearance alone, Tobio could tell that they were talking about the fat engagement ring on Yamaguchi's finger.

The team continued to laugh at old memories and share drinks. The entire night was a lot of fun, and Shouyou was thinking that this was probably exacted what his husband needed, a night to just relax from all of his hard work.

However, things took a turn when Shouyou announced he was going to the bathroom.

"I've actually got to pee, too."

"Yeah, let me tag along."

"Good idea, might as well go."

Pretty soon and there was a little party of people all following after Hinata to the bathroom. But what Hinata didn't know was that when he actually just came to the bathroom to pee, the others just wanted to gossip away from their significant others.

"So, Hinata," Nishinoya said slowly, raising his eyebrow, "Anything bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Like, with Kageyama, of course," the man said, rolling his eyes. Even after all of those years, Nishinoya was still the shortest of the bunch. 

"T-Tobio?" squeaked Hinata. "What about him?"

"Well," answered Yamaguchi timidly, "He's pretty... well known these days," and Hinata knew that he was referring to Kageyama being famous, "And I, especially, was wondering how that is? Is he driving you up the wall?"

"Guys," Suga chuckled, "Don't pester him too much."

"It's okay," Shouyou answered quietly, "He's not bothering me. I... know he's mine and that's enough."

"Aw, come on!" Noya pressed, "There's nothing at all? Now's the time to vent to us!"

Shouyou scoffed, "I'm happily married, thank you." Then, he added, "Why're you wanting me to vent? Is something wrong between you and Asahi?"

Noya then blushed, looking down and murmuring, "No, we're happy... but I am wondering... well, I don't think he wants to... stay committed."

"What?!" The other exclaimed.

"Well, I'm just wondering if he wants to... I don't know, get married. I'm perfectly fine with just dating him forever, but still."

"Aw, don't worry, Nishinoya!" laughed Hinata, "I can't ever imagine him breaking up with you."

The shorter male smiled. He looked a lot more mature now that he wore his hair down instead of spiking it up like he did in high school.

"So nobody is pent up about anything?" Noya asked, "Man, we all have such boring lives after high school!"

"My life isn't boring!" Shouyou exclaimed, "I love my life!"

"I'm glad," Suga said appreciatively and Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"How's the sex?"

Hinata whipped his head around to look at Noya, eyes bulging. "Excuse me?"

"N-Noya," Yamaguchi muttered, "Isn't that a little personal?"

"Nonsense!" Noya laughed, "I'm just curious is all."

"Why're you worried about my sex life?"

"I don't know," Noya wondered, "You didn't answer my question, though. Is it good?"

Hinata blushed, looking away as his cheeks burned like mad. Then, he shyly muttered, "Y-Yeah... it's good."

"I thought so," chuckled Nishinoya, "Kageyama looks like the type of person who'd be really good in bed."

Hinata gulped. His mind was now wandering to dangerous places. Thoughts of he and Kageyama having sex, the tall man groaning above him as he held Hinata. He shuddered, closing his eyes and trying not to pop a boner. He could feel his dick jerk in his pants, however.

Meanwhile, Kageyama was receiving the same torment.

"Why do you want to know?" said Tobio firmly, eyeing Tanaka dangerously after he'd just been asked the same question.

"Aw, come on, we're all guys here," Tanaka grinned, "Aren't we all supposed to be talking about sex?"

"Not when my husband is in the other room," snapped Kageyama and Tanaka smirked.

"What, is Hinata not good or something?" 

Tobio choked on his drink.

"Tanaka," Daichi warned and suddenly it seemed like they were still in high school where Daichi was getting on to them. He was still just as scary when he was mad as he was in high school.

"Yeah, Tanaka," Tsukishima smirked, butting in to the conversation, "How insensitive of you. Maybe it's not Hinata that's bad in bed, but the King."

Kageyama growled furiously at the old nickname. 

"I'm perfectly capable of... of satisfying him, thank you," answered Tobio, blood rushing up to his neck. He was thinking about satisfying Hinata in that moment and a lot of the blood that wasn't rushing to his face was going the opposite way, straight to his groin.

Now that the two of them were hardening up, things got a little strange. Hinata was squirming in his seat when the group returned from the bathroom and Kageyama was constantly adjusting the front of his jeans. The two of them were sporting heavy erections and they both scooted up as close to the table as they could to try and conceal them.

Hinata didn't know what to do. He'd never had a boner in public before. He'd sported one right before he and Tobio were about to leave the house, but normally his husband would quickly give him a blow job and then they'd be fine. But it wasn't like Kageyama could just get on his knees for him right there in front of his friends. And he had already been to the bathroom once and couldn't get up again.

So there Hinata sat, hard as a rock and trying not to rocking against the seat to get friction on his aching cock. He wanted to leave immediately, wanted to get home and beg Kageyama to relieve him. They'd already been at the bar a long time, so what would getting up and walking out do? When everyone else was concealed in a conversation of their own, Hinata looked at his husband desperately for help, eyes furrowed. Their eyes met.

Kageyama could clearly see something was wrong. Hinata was biting his lip at him, silently begging. Kageyama blinked at him a couple times, not knowing that Hinata could see that something was plainly wrong with him, too. But Hinata quickly understood what Tobio's issue was, even if Kageyama didn't understand what his issue was just yet.

So, very, very slowly Hinata let his hand creep over Kageyama's thigh, rubbing there slightly, before pressing his hand right on top of Kageyama's jean-clad groin. Tobio closed his eyes and tried not to groin, opening his eyes almost immediately after.

Hinata bit his lip as he felt over his husband's erection, suddenly becoming even more aroused. His mind instantly told him to please the taller man. He continued palming at Tobio, feeling him. Kageyama was struggling not to release any moans and his eyes darted a warning at the smaller man, silently telling him, 'we can't'.

But Hinata was far too aroused to stop. He carefully drew a finger up Kageyama's dick and found the man's zipper. He began to peel it downward and Kageyama wanted it so bad but he reached a hand down anyway, gripping Hinata's wrist to get him to stop.

"So Kageyama," a voice said, "Are you going to tell us about life as a celebrity?"

Kageyama's blown eyes snapped up wearily as he made eyes with Ennoshita. He smiled politely, despite wanting to choke the man at that point. Not only did he hate thinking of himself as a celebrity, but he also didn't trust his voice in that moment.

"Y-Yeah," Tobio said, voice cracking. He hardly registered releasing Hinata's hand and the man continued to fumble with the button of his jeans, releasing a bit of pressure the man had on his erection. "It's... um, it's been weird." Hinata palmed over him through his boxers and Kageyama suppressed a groan. He sucked in a deep breath when Shouyou carefully and slowly stuck his fingertips inside of the man's underwear and shoved his hand inside, palming over Kageyama's cock with his bare hand. Kageyama wanted to scream, especially when Hinata grasped his throbbing erection in his hand and began slowly pumping him, thumbing over his tip.

"I'll bet," Ennoshita said, "I watch you on TV sometimes. You're even better than you were in high school."

"T-Thanks," Kageyama answered and his voice cracked. He continued to be questioned by his friends as Hinata quickly began stroking his cock. There wasn't any lube so the drag of his cock dryly being jerked was a little uncomfortable, but Hinata tried his best to use some of the man's precum as slick to make jerking him off more comfortable.

Hinata denied his strong urge to bring a hand down to his own crotch and palm over himself. Kageyama was at the end of the table so it was slightly safe to stroke him under the table, but Hinata was seated right beside Yamaguchi and the other boy was bound to notice if he started getting himself off. And at that moment, Yamaguchi struck up another conversation with the boy and Hinata was forced to answer him, doing his best to conceal his hard-on as he blindly squeezed at his husband, thumbing his tip and occasionally allowing his fingertips to fondle his balls.

Kageyama was trying not to pass out at the sensation. His breath continuously hitched and he tried not to let it pick up. He didn't want to pant in front of all of his friends. But at the same time it was getting extremely hard not to moan out loudly. He was nearing the edge and he wanted to make Hinata stop before he did. He had a plan.

Yamaguchi had turned to talk to his fiance, and Hinata turned to look ahead. Kageyama leaned over to his husband, right up to his ear, and whispered, "Stop."

The other man looked at him confused, still swirling his fingers around in Kageyama's precum, and Kageyama leaned in to whisper again, "I'm close." He leaned down and very reluctantly took Hinata's hand out of his pants and zipped and buttoned his jeans. They'd been at the bar long enough.

Kageyama and Hinata announced that they'd be taking their leave which sparked a lot of protests from their friends. Kageyama explained that he had to get up early for practice the next day (a lie) and that he needed his rest. So after they said their goodbye's to all of their old friends, Kageyama and Hinata got up to leave, hand-in-hand.

Tobio was fumbling around for the keys in his pocket as he grasped Shouyou's hand tightly and dragged him out of the bar. They walked around the corner to their car and they both climbed in. The second they had each shut their doors, Kageyama pulled his husband in close, smashing their lips together. Hinata moaned a little, reaching up to grab at his husband's bicep. Tobio was holding his face, pulling him in by the back of his head and behind his ear. Their kiss was messy and rushed, lips smacking together wetly. Tobio pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"You're a naughty boy," he grunted to Shouyou, "Trying to get me off in front of everybody."

Hinata whimpered, panting and poking out his tongue to lick his lips. The second he did, Kageyama wormed his tongue out of his mouth and liked over the top of Hinata's one. The smaller boy moaned, rocking his hips a little to get some friction on his neglected cock through his jeans. Kageyama clicked his tongue.

"Poor baby, you're probably so hard, aren't you?" Hinata moaned, wanted to wrap his hand around his cock and get himself off, "I'm gonna punish you when we get home. I'm gonna fuck you so good. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah," Shouyou said breathlessly, "I want you."

"Hm," Tobio said and then thrust his tongue out of his mouth to lick over Shouyou's mouth. The smaller boy moaned and stuck his tongue out of his own mouth, meeting Kageyama's. Their lips weren't even touching, not even kissing as their tongue's danced together, licking wetly. 

Hinata then wrapped his lips around Kageyama's tongue, closing his eyes and moaning as he sucked on his tongue. Tobio's eyes widened and that was it. He pecked Hinata's lips and released him, settling back into his seat. His hands quickly flew down to his jeans and he unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his hard, aching cock.

"Come here, baby," Kageyama whispered hotly, "I've been wanting your pretty little lips around me for a while now."

Hinata moaned loudly.

"Come on, sweetheart," Tobio voiced again, a little firmer as his voice was coated in lust, "Be a good boy and give me what I want."

Hinata licked his lips and laid down across the seat, legs swinging off the side of the seat. He bent down over Kageyama's cock, breathing over it before moaning loudly again to arouse his husband further before using one of his hands to grip the base of Tobio's cock and then wrapping his lips around the head.

Kageyama threw his head back immediately, groaning as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Hinata immediately began sucking. Kageyama slowly let his hand down to stroke Hinata's hair lovingly, thumbing over the boy's ear and the back of his neck.

"That's right," breathed Kageyama, "Good boy."

Hinata moaned around his cock, slurping and licking over the head of his cock as he began bobbing his head up and down, sucking him hard. Kageyama groaned again before buckling his seat belt, careful not to accidentally hit his husband. He then swallowed and asked,

"Do you want to buckle up, babe? I don't want to accidentally throw you off the seat."

Hinata pulled off for only a minute to answer, "I'm okay." And then he was immediately sucking his cock again. Kageyama groaned, starting the car.

The ride home was bumpy. Kageyama was doing his best not to swerve all over the place, but the pleasure of having Hinata suck his cock was almost too good. He was tugging at the boy's hair and occasionally forcing his head down onto himself. Hinata choked occasionally but continued to swallow around him like a champ.

At a stop light, Kageyama groaned loudly but tried not to draw attention to himself. He didn't want the drivers in the cars beside him to see that he was clearly getting a blow job from his husband. The light remained red for what felt like forever and all Kageyama could do was look straight ahead with one hand on the wheel, the other stroking gently up and down Hinata's back and the back of his head. 

"Mm, make sure you get me nice and wet," Tobio said, "This is the only lube you're going to get later."

Hinata whined loudly, wanting desperately to stick a hand down the back of his pants and finger himself.

When it finally turned green, Kageyama did his best not to step on the gas, not wanting to disrupt his husband who was sucking his cock extremely well. He loved the wet slurping sounds that were coming from beneath him, loved the sounds and vibrations Hinata made when he whimpered around him. If there was one thing Hinata was good at (and there were many, many things), it was sucking cock.

Tobio pulled into the driveway of their home, turning off the car. Once again, he reluctantly pulled Hinata off of his cock and then dragged him upward to place a kiss on his lips.

"Come on," Tobio growled before dragging the both of them out of the car and locking it before fumbling with his keys to get the front door open.

"Baby, hurry," Hinata whined, "Need you."

"I'm trying," Tobio barked and Hinata rested his head against Tobio's back, letting out quiet whimpers and moans. Kageyama thought that Hinata must've been suffering greatly from not being touched in so long. Kageyama bit his lip, finally unlocking the door. The second the front door was shut and locked, the taller man was on his husband, slamming him up against it. He crammed their lips together again, licking his way into Hinata's mouth. The smaller of the two whined loudly and thrust his hips forward, trying to get friction on his cock. Kageyama, without releasing his lips, reached down and began unbuttoning Hinata's pants.

The smaller man groaned, begging for sweet release. Kageyama unzipped his pants and then pulled away from his lips, looking down at the front of Hinata's jeans. The smaller man rested his hands on the top of Kageyama's chest, feeling the taller man's abs. He looked down to where Kageyama's hands were. Suddenly, the taller man forced his jeans down along with his boxers. Kageyama leaned down to rest his forehead against Hinata's armpit, looking down at his husband's proud erection, which was insanely red and bubbling with precum.

"Holy shit," muttered Kageyama and then he reached a hand down to poke his index finger at the tip of Hinata's dick. The smaller man mewled. "You're so hard."

Hinata whined as Kageyama continued to simple poke at him. Hinata wanted to die, needing more friction, needing his husband to take his neglected cock in his hand.

"Please, Tobio," Hinata begged and Kageyama chuckled.

"Jeez, I've never seen you so hard, babe."

"Mm, touch me."

Kageyama continued to tease him, poking his finger at the head of Hinata's cock again and watching as a string of the boy's precum linked between the head of his cock and the tip of his finger. "How erotic."

"Oh, baby, please!" Hinata whined and Kageyama lifted his head again to stare down into the boy's wanting eyes. He smirked down at the smaller man. He pecked a kiss on his lips before taking Hinata's hand again and dragging him up the stairs.

When they were in their bedroom, Kageyama lifted Hinata into his arms and settled him down on their bed. Hinata's legs immediately spread and he lift his knees back against his chest. Kageyama groaned at the sight.

"Shit, you're so sexy," Kageyama told him, "You must want me bad."

"I do," Hinata whimpered immediately, "I want you inside me."

Kageyama hissed as he let out a groan. He pushed back Hinata's shirt and red jacket, lifting up the material just above his belly button. Kageyama leaned down between his legs and kissed at his belly button, making a trail of wet kissed all around his cock. Hinata whined and would've thought it was really romantic had his cock not been severely neglected. He wanted to reach a hand between his legs and grab Tobio's hair and smother his face on his dick, but he knew better than to disobey his husband when it came to sex.

So he waited rather impatiently for his husband to please him.

Tobio ran fingers up and down the backs of Hinata's thighs, watching as Hinata pushed his red jacket up to his elbows. Kageyama licked his lips as more of Hinata's skin became exposed and then he was growling, leaving Shouyou for only a moment to grab a bottle of lube from their nightstand. He knew he told his husband he wasn't going to use any, but he wasn't that cruel. And he'd rather die than hurt the smaller man.

So he lubed up his fingers and, without warning, immediately pushed two of them all the way into Hinata, going deep inside and preparing him for sex.

Hinata groaned out and allowed his hips to arch off the bed. Kageyama leaned forward and bit at the back of one of Hinata's thighs.

"'Y-Yama," Hinata gasped out, an old nickname that would never die, "P-Please touch my cock."

Kageyama snarled, "What's this?" He began to pump his fingers in and out of his husband, "Here I am, allowing you a little bit of pleasure and you're still asking for more?" he scoffed, "You're such a whore."

"Sweetie, please--" whined Hinata. Then he moaned and choked out, "I-I sucked your cock so good in the c-car, didn't I?" Kageyama groaned. Hinata licked his lips and continued, "I-I love sucking your big cock, Tobio."

"Yeah?" Tobio pushed. He loved it when they talked dirty during sex and Hinata knew it. It aroused him to no end. "You like my big cock in your dirty little mouth, Shou?"

"Oh, god yeah," Hinata moaned when Kageyama began thrusting a third finger inside, hitting his prostate, "Mm, I especially love swallowing your thick cum. It tastes so yummy. I love when it's in my belly."

Kageyama closed his eyes and groaned at the words, reaching forward and using his other hand to finally grip Hinata's aching cock. The smaller man gasped out, groaning and nearly coming when his husband began stroking him as he thrust his fingers deep inside him.

"Oh," Shouyou whined, "P-Please fuck me, Tobio. I really need your big cock inside me."

"God, I want to put my big cock in you, honey. I want to fuck your little ass."

"Y-Yeah?" Shouyou hiccuped, "I know you like my tight hole, b-babe."

"Yeah, fuck, I do," Tobio answered, becoming more and more aroused as Hinata spoke, "I love thrusting deep inside you. I love watching you come undone when my cock hits your prostate. I love seeing your pretty pink hole stretch around my big cock."

"Oh, Tobio," Hinata whimpered, throwing his head back, "Please put it in me. Stick your fat cock deep in my hole."

"Fuck," Kageyama groaned and then he pulled his fingers out of Shouyou and was quickly working his way out of his jeans. "Lean back against the pillows, sweetheart."

And Hinata did that, scrambled backwards and resumed his position, leaning back against fluffy white pillows.

This was one of Hinata's favorite things. He loved to know that no matter how many people Tobio saw that day, no matter how many fans he met or how many people touched him, Hinata was the only one that got to see Kageyama this way. He was the only one who got to have sex with the Kageyama Tobio, legendary setter. He was the only one who was able to please him the way only Hinata knew how to please him. He closed his eyes, smiling a little to himself as Tobio stood up and began lubing up his cock. Hinata opened his eyes and looked at his husband again and moaned.

"Oh god, yes," the smaller man breathed at the sight of Kageyama's fat cock. Kageyama's eyes snapped to his immediately.

"You ready, Shou?" he asked, climbing up onto the bed and settling between his husband's legs.

"Mm, yes," Shouyou answered, licking his lips and spreading his legs impossibly wider. He settled himself and watched as Kageyama pumped himself a few times and then grabbed Hinata's hips, pulling him forward. He lifted his hips up a little to meet his cock before slowly pushing his cock inside of the man.

Hinata threw his head back and moaned loudly at the intrusion. Kageyama groaned loudly, shoving himself completely inside.

"Shit... is this what you wanted, baby?" Kageyama asked, panting heavy and Shouyou mewled.

"Yes, yes," he chanted, "You're filling me up so good."

"God, your hole is good." He looked down at his husband then, using the back of his hand to gently stroke his husband's cheek. He said softly, "I'm in love with you, Shou."

Hinata looked up at him then, eyes soft. He grabbed the hand that was stroking his cheek and smiled a little. "I love you, too, Tobi."

The taller man leaned down and kissed him. Hinata grabbed his face in his hands, tenderly tilting his head to deepen their soft kiss. It was extremely gentle, not as rough as Kageyama had been recently. Their eyes were closed and Kageyama was wrapped his arms around his back, embracing him as they slowly shared a few kisses. 

Tobio pulled away gently and continued to lean over him a bit. He gripped Hinata's cheek in his warm hand and used the other to grip onto his hip, slowly pulling his cock out of his husband before thrusting back inside.

Hinata moaned loudly one hand on top of the one that rested on his cheek while the other gripped at the arm that was holding his hip. Kageyama started a steady pace, pulling his hips out gently as he thrust inside again.

"Tobio," Hinata wheezed, "Tobio!"

The taller one picked up the pace, thrusting harder into Hinata as he began to pound into the smaller man.

"Uh, uh!" cried Hinata, squeezing his husband's arm a little tighter.

"Is it good, baby?" Kageyama asked, drifting his hand from Hinata's face to rest on his chest instead.

"So good!" whined Hinata, eyes squeezing shut and his mouth open wide in pleasure, "It's so good!"

Hinata was whimpering and whining incredibly loud. He truly loved having sex with Kageyama. The other man seemed so skilled and every time they were intimate things got a little bit hotter.

"I've been dying to get inside you," Tobio groaned, hips slapping loudly against Hinata, "I can feel my cock hitting so deep inside you."

Hinata whined, letting out a particularly loud cry. "Yes, Tobio, yes!"

"Did I find your spot already?" Tobio smirked. He purposefully hit there, knew exactly where Hinata's spot was but pretended he didn't. 

"Right there!" Hinata cried out, bringing his hand down to make a fist above his head. Kageyama pounded into that spot, cock hitting his bundle of nerves beautifully.

Hinata closed his legs behind Tobio, locking his ankles around him. Tobio was grunting above him, repeatedly shoving his heavy cock inside of him. The way Hinata's sweet hole sucked him and occasionally squeezed around him made him want to never pull out.

"Ah, ah!" Hinata cried. His eyes were getting wet and his body was intensely hot. The sweat was practically rolling off of his forehead and his pubic hairs were tickling with the fluids.

"Shit," Tobio cursed, "I love watching your little cock bounce up and down when I fuck you."

Hinata whined loudly and Kageyama continued, "It's so cute, baby. You're so fucking cute."

"Mm!" Shouyou let out a strangled cry. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip harshly as Kageyama continued to pound deep inside of him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. "D-Don't stop."

"I won't," Tobio scoffed, "It's too good to stop."

Hinata moaned insanely loud, squeezing his hole hard around his husband's cock.

"Fuck yeah!" Tobio shouted and Hinata purred. "Fucking hell, you're amazing."

He continued to rock deep inside of the smaller man, looking up to stare into Hinata's eyes.

"Open your eyes, Shou," he demanded and Hinata whimpered before opening them. The two groaned at the sight of the other, Kageyama's eyes were black and completely blown with lust as Hinata's were coated with tears and adoration. The two blended together well as they stared deep inside each other's eyes. 

This was normally the part when Hinata would cover his eyes in embarrassment, but not today. His husband was incredibly handsome. Even if he tried to look away, he knew his mind would get the best of him and he'd want to make eye contact again.

"You're beautiful," Tobio breathed and Hinata reached a hand up to rest on his cheek. Tobio instantly took it in his own hand, allowing it to rest there once before he moved it down so that their hands created a fist above Kageyama's heart. Shouyou wanted to cry.

"Tobio," Hinata whimpered. The other male quickened his pace impossibly faster and Shouyou threw his head back, gasping and moaning loudly.

"God, I wish you could see your face," Kageyama commented, "Gorgeous."

"Mm, honey, you're too good for me."

Tobio laughed a little, then bent over and kissed Hinata's lips. He pounded even further inside of him, feeling his orgasm approaching. He must've known Hinata was in the same state because he said firmly,

"Don't come."

Hinata looked at him wide-eyed. "P-Please--"

"No," Tobio commanded, "Don't come. Don't you dare."

"Baby," Hinata cried, "Please, I'm so close--"

"I said no," growled Kageyama. Hinata had no idea how he went from being so sweet and sympathetic to demanding and degrading in a split second. So Hinata simply lied there and took it, groaning loudly and trying to keep his orgasm from spurting onward. 

It was near impossible with the way Kageyama was thrusting so deliciously against his prostate deep inside of his asshole.

"Uh, uh, yeah--"

"Shit, I'm going to come," groaned Tobio, "I'm gonna fill you up so good--"

"L-Let's come together--"

Tobio's eyes snapped to his with a menacing stare. "Don't come," he barked and Hinata whined. Kageyama continued to thrust harder and harder, faster and faster deep inside of his husband. He was on the brink of orgasm, so close he could almost taste it. Hinata's hole was always so good; it got better every time they had sex.

"Shit, baby," Tobio moaned, "Fucking hell."

He pounded deep inside of him, pace impossibly quick as he was about to come.

"Can I come inside you?" he asked and Hinata snarled.

"I hate cleaning it up."

"Ugh," he hissed, "Fuck, baby, I'm coming--"

His hips stilled and he threw his head back and grunted as his cock spurted hot cum deep inside of Shouyou. He let out a long groan and a heavy sigh as his cock continued to shoot. Kageyama's breath hitched as his cock gave one final jerk and he groaned, slipping out of Hinata's hole.

"Hey," the smaller man said angrily, "I didn't come yet!"

Tobio licked his lips, eyeing Hinata's throbbing dick. He shifted down the bed and laid on his stomach, lifting Shouyou's hips a little, eyeing his hole. He verbally groaned at the sight of his cum leaking out. He leaned in a little and Shouyou understood.

"Are you gonna eat me out, honey?"

"Fuck yes."

Tobio leaned forward as promise and immediately began slurping at Hinata's hole. The smaller man groaned, tossing his head back and Kageyama cleaned him up. The taller man stuck his tongue inside of him, licking all around.

"Oh," wailed Hinata, "Yes!"

Kageyama hummed as he licked up his cum, the taste salty on his tongue. His sperm alongside Hinata's beautiful flesh made the taste insanely good. He continued to lick deep inside, prodding inside and poking at his walls. He felt Hinata squeeze around his muscle a little and groaned inside of his hole. He allowed his teeth to nibble and graze around the outside of Hinata's hole.

"Tobio, I'm so, so close."

The taller man closed his eyes and proceeded licking around Hinata's insides, continued to eat his husband out. The rings of muscle on his tongue almost made him harden up again.

"S-Shit, I'm gonna cum."

Kageyama pulled away and Hinata squealed. He immediately bent over him again, blowing on Hinata's heavy cock and Hianta bit his lip.

"You gonna eat my cum, baby?"

Tobio groaned, taking Hinata into his mouth and sucking on him. Hinata whined and Kageyama allowed him to reach a hand between his legs and tug at his head of raven hair. Hinata shuddered as his husband furiously sucked on his cock, pulling and tugging and licking. Hinata was impossibly close, heart hammering as he was seeing stars. But it was when Tobio stuck three fingers inside of him as he sucked that made Shouyou push over the edge.

"Oh, god!" Hinata cried, "I'm coming!"

Hot, salty liquid shot into his mouth and Kageyama made sure to swallow it all. He felt Shouyou jerk in his mouth and listened as his husband cried, screaming out in pleasure and arching his back off the bed as he came. It took him everything not to sport another erection as he watched his beautiful husband come down from his high.

He pulled off of Hinata with a 'pop!' and Kageyama crawled over Hinata, who was panting heavy and hard. Tobio laid beside him and pulled him in close, kissing his face and neck and then right behind his ear, the spot that made Hinata go mad. The smaller man whimpered and buried his face into Kageyama's neck.

"You're amazing," Hinata breathed and Kageyama smiled.

"I can't help myself."

Hinata smiled softly into Kageyama's neck, kissing him there. He was still breathing heavy as he allowed himself to be held by his husband. His husband. Nobody else's.

That's how it would be forever.

Hinata choked out, "Noya was right... you really are good in bed."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."


End file.
